


Steady As The Stars

by lilypottersghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypottersghost/pseuds/lilypottersghost
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles from prompts sent to me on tumblr. Thought I'd put them all in one place.





	1. All My Dreams Are Of You

**54) things you always meant to say but never got the chance.**

*

She came to her in a dream. She was exactly as Clarke remembered her: hair in waves over her shoulder, green eyes softer than ever, pale rose lips parted in something like awe.

“Lexa,” Clarke whispered, and ran to her.

The two girls embraced, and they were the stars and the trees colliding in one last, heartfelt dance. Clarke buried her face against Lexa’s hair, tracing in her memory the faint scent of leather and pine.

“I know you hesitated,” said Lexa once they pulled away, “when you gave the Flame to Roan. But it was the right thing to do, and you never would have been able to see my spirit again, even if you could have kept it with you. I hope you know that, Clarke. I needed you to let me go.”

Lexa reached out to wipe a tear from her cheek, and Clarke caught her hand in her own, holding it in place against her face.

“But I miss you,” Clarke said.

Lexa held back tears of her own as she replied, “I miss you more.”

Clarke surged forward and pressed her lips to Lexa’s, but it was over all too soon when she felt herself starting to wake up. She pulled back to look at Lexa’s face, which was fading in and out.

 _No_ , she thought. _No, I don’t want to wake up yet._

“You have to go,” said Lexa, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. “Go save your people, Clarke. It’s what you’re meant to do.”

Clarke met her gaze, nodding slowly.

Lexa smiled. “And I need to tell you—”

The dream twisted as Clarke became aware of the pillow under her cheek, the sunlight against her eyelids.

As Lexa faded, Clarke heard three last words:

“ _I love you_.”

*


	2. The Joy Of Day

**52: “things you said with my lips on your neck” - bellarke / (because apparently they’re getting separated again this season so naturally my mind is jumping to their next reunion.)**

*****

He saw her over the hill, her hair on fire under the light of the sun. He stepped out of the rover, his boots hitting the leaf-covered ground and his eyes staying on Clarke. So much had happened since the last time he saw her. The black rain, searching for shelter after Arkadia burned to the ground, the tense disagreements with grounders on the borders. He felt the burden of leadership on his shoulders, and through it all, he’d ached for her to be there with him.

But now here they were, finally in the same place, and the sun was out again. The sun was out, and there was no more rain.

In this moment, everything was perfect. Like a dream in front of him he recalled a moment from lifetimes ago, when Clarke had run to him and he hadn’t even had time to think about it before she was in his arms. Back then, he hadn’t thought that anyone other than Octavia would ever care for him that much, but he was proven wrong by the eager arms around his neck, Clarke’s hair in his face.

Now, as she emerged from the door of Becca’s lab, her eyes searching over the hill for any sign of him, Bellamy ran.

He wondered what magic it was that made it suddenly easier for him to breathe when she was here. It was strange how his heart leapt and a smile invaded his face, even when he had spent the past week battling against the cruel, vengeful world that they lived in.

It didn’t feel cruel anymore. For a moment, he forgot that radiation was on a warpath to kill them all. Because when he looked at Clarke, it was as if they had just landed on earth, breathing in the fresh air and bathing in happy sunlight.

His feet propelled him forward, and soon Clarke was in reach. She heard him approach and had just enough time to smile and breathe out, “ _Bellamy_ —” and then his arms were around her, pulling her to him.

He buried his face in her neck. She sighed as she returned his embrace and pulled him even closer. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you for being alive.”

“You don’t have to worry about me dying,” Bellamy said, his lips grazing her neck. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She tightened her arms around him. “You’d better not.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @mermaeids!


End file.
